Cook Off
Cook Off is a single-day heist in PAYDAY 2 that is contracted from Bain. The crew is instructed to cook and secure meth. It is the second heist (after White Xmas) to feature practically unlimited maximum loot, as up to 1200 bags can theoretically be secured. The heist has a high money and experience reward, and has been converted from Rats to a single-day variant. Assets rats-day1-blueprint.png|Day 1 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $6,000 Hard: $9,000 Very Hard: $12,000 Overkill: $18,000 Deathwish: $30,000 asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: $6,000 Hard: 9,000$ Very Hard: $12,000 Overkill: $18,000 Deathwish: $30,000 asset-floodlights.png| Normal: $6,000 Hard: $9,000 Very Hard: $12,000 Overkill: $18,000 Deathwish: $30,000 nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 3,000$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives #Locate rival gangs cooks. #Cook and load 3 bags of meth into van. #(optional) Cook more meth. #Escape. Walkthrough The heist takes place after the events of Rats. This time, the crew will cook meth for their own profit rather than for Hector. Players will begin in the same area as they spawned during Rats. Unfortunately, it seems that the place is under police watch and some Mendoza gang members are at the lab awaiting your arrival. As soon as the player steps into the house, gunshots are heard as the cooks are killed. This is completely unavoidable; no matter how fast you get into the house and kill the Mendozas, the cooks are scripted to die. With the cooks dead and the police incoming, the group is forced to cook the meth themselves. With the assistance of Bain they gather the needed chemicals and set to work in cooking the needed bags of meth while fending off the assaulting police force. Bain feeds the group instructions on which chemicals to use. The chemicals are caustic soda, muriatic acid, and hydrogen chloride, which can be found in the basement of the house, the bathroom underneath the stairs, a pickup truck parked nearby, and/or the outdoor sheds, which can be opened with a lockpick or bullets. If the crew uses the wrong chemical, the lab will explode, setting the room it is located in on fire. Anyone caught in the blast will lose some health and may be downed if you have less than 75% health while still next to it. Bain may get the ingredients wrong, however, he will eventually correct himself, if the crew wait for Bain to clarify the chemical choice. Once the crew has cooked three bags, they can take them to the nearby extraction van and escape. The crew can cook an infinite amount of bags, but the van only stays for a limited time and returns every 3 bags cooked. Similarly, a flare will activate somewhere outside the house and can be interacted with (similar to White Xmas) to summon a helicopter which will drop off a bag (similar to Train & Hotline Miami). The bag can be taken up to the lab and placed in the marked drop zone, providing three full sets of meth ingredients. When two of these are used, another flare will appear. Note: *Should the crew mess up and blow up the lab while the van is dropping off the loaded coke off-site (i.e. "away") and the 3 bag increment haven't been reached, it will never return and an escape timer will start, thus dooming the heist to fail. Variations *The Meth Lab may be positioned in 3 different locations; 2 different ones downstairs or one upstrairs (which is the same as Rats day 1). Tactics General advice #Once the heist starts, hurry up and find a full set of ingredients. #Check hard-to-reach locations first for ingredients; take from outside the house first. #Open the sheds even if you won't take ingredients from them immediately. Remember the doors can be shot open by shooting the door knob. #Run the bags to the car and get more ingredients in between assaults, though most would advise all members of the group getting enough ingredients to make a bag of meth to make things a whole lot easier. #When moving bags, watch for Cloakers. There are at least 2-3 preset hiding spots for them on the route to the van. #Tell your teammates where they can/cannot find more ingredients. #Enable subtitles in the options to more easily understand Bain's instructions. #Bain tells different lines to different players. Communicate when in doubt. #One bag requires one of each ingredient. It makes sense to have a dedicated cook for each bag, have only one person cook at a time to minimize the confusion. #When adding an ingredient, read the caption to make sure you are looking at the correct receptacle. #Barricade windows. There are''' three sets of planks''' available. #Stay upstairs during an assault. #Ignore the power, especially during an assault. #Watch the police helicopter carefully, as it does more than just circle the house and make noise; #* If it comes in low on the pickup/van side of the house, it's dropping off a Bulldozer. The Bulldozer is most often armed with a Reinfeld. #* If it hovers directly over the house, it's dropping off a pair of Yellow SWAT onto the balcony. These are fixed spawns regardless of difficulty. Ingredient locations Search the locations in the following order (hardest to easiest): # White pickup truck parked by the house # Shed behind the house # Basement of the house # Shed in front of the house # Bathroom in the house Additional ingredient sets will require you to light a flare, after which they arrive in an Equiment Bag to be deployed inside the house for easy access. Cooking Each bag of meth is created with one unit of muriatic acid, caustic soda, and hydrogen chloride. If it helps avoiding confusion, the cook can wait until all three chemicals are used up before searching for more. In multiplayer, the required ingredient is synchronized across all players, but the dialogue from Bain is not. Ambiguous or incorrect instructions from Bain are shown in boldface below. Add muriatic acid if you hear: * Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there. * Add muriatic acid, to continue the process! * Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more. * Cooking away fine - needs more acid though. * Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it. * I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it. * Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right? * Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there. * OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid. Add caustic soda if you hear: * Add caustic soda to continue the process! * Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it. * Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right? * Caustic soda - yep, that's it. Go for it. * I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in. * I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy. * It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda! * Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get? * Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah. Add hydrogen chloride if you hear: * Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process! * Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right? * Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride. * Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen. * Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda. * Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank? * I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be. * It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure. * It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK. * This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something. Death Wish changes *Blowing up the meth lab will cause the whole team to fall incapacitated regardless of their position on the map and triggers a 10 second escape timer at the same time. The escape van, if not already there, will never arrive, thus dooming the heist to fail. Achievements Trivia *Caustic soda is also known as sodium hydroxide, a strong base. Muriatic acid and hydrogen chloride are identical chemicals at the molecular level, with the former being a solution of the latter. In real life, combining muriatic acid or hydrogen chloride with caustic soda yields aqueous sodium chloride (salt water). **Compared to real chemicals Caustic Soda is another name for Sodium Hydroxide. Muriatic Acid is another name for Hydrochoric Acid. Hydrogen Chloride is the gaseous form of Muriatic Acid. *As with Day 1 of Rats, this heist is highly prone to accidental failures due to miscommunication between Bain and the crew, the chemicals he calls out might not be correct and may cause the lab to blow up should they be added. *As with White Xmas, Cook Off also has an astoundingly high number of available loot bags in total at . Also like White Xmas, the escape vehicle will return at preset intervals to pickup more loot before making a quick leave to drop them off somewhere and then return to the crew for more extraction. References Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain